The Good Stuff
by Naoko1
Summary: This is a song fic to Kenny Chesney's latest radio release. I wrote this during 2nd hour. When I found some downtime. Please R&R? Thank you. 1x2


warnings: Shounen ai, sap, waff, fluff...whatever you wana call this. 2x1. It's another one of those chick-flick fics as I call them.....you know......the ones that either make you cry or fell all warm and fuzzy....that's what i'm talking about......you know... Im not saying I don't like relena, but I like 2x1,1x2 fics better. they're easier to write, in my opinion anyway.  
  
well anyway, this is going to be a lil song ficcie to the kenny chesney song "the good stuff" off of his newest cd, "No shirt, No shoes, No problems."  
  
on with the fic  
  
  
  
"Well me and my lady had our first big fight, So I drove around 'till I saw the neon lights of a corner bar, and it just seemed right so I pulled up."  
  
Heero looked out the window of his small truck as he drove around the small out of the way town he and Duo had finally decided to settle in. The neighbors had already met them and didn't seem to care about the fact that they weren't a normal couple.  
  
He and Duo had gotten into a fight, over bills or something, Heero couldn't remember at the moment. Really...he could care less at the moment. He just needed to get away.  
  
He drove past a small bar and decided to make a date with some whiskey. He stopped, and did a U-turn, then pulled up next to the bar.  
  
He got out of the truck, and walked inside.  
  
"Not a soul around but the old barkeep, down at the inn lookin' half asleep, then he walked up and said "What'll it be?" I said "The good stuff."  
  
There was an older gentleman at the counter. Obviously...buisiness was slow, cause Heero was the only customer in the bar that night. He walked over to the counter, and sat on a stool. The bartender walked over to him and said."What'll it be?"  
  
"The good stuff."  
  
"He didn't reach 'round for the whiskey, he didn't pour me a beer, his blue eyes kinda' went misty, he said "You can't find that here."  
  
"Sorry.....son....you can't get it here." the older gentlemen sighed, looking at him. Tears threatening to form in the kindly eyes.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
The elderly bartender, looked at him and said.....  
  
"'Cause it's the first long kiss on a second date, Your mama's all worried when you get home late, and dropping the ring in the spaghetti plate, 'cause your hands are shakin' so much. And it's the way that she looks with the rice in her hair, eatin' burnt suppers the whole first year, and askin for seconds, to keep her from tearin' up. Yeah man that's the good stuff."  
  
Heero listened to the words of the man...and realized that they held a lot of truth. Which made him think of the saying "With age comes wisdom." The bartender reached inside of a cooler and grabbed a carton of milk and poured a glass..  
  
"Grabbed a carton of milk and he poured a glass, I smiled and said, "I'll have some of that" we sat there and talked as an hour passed, like old friends. Saw a black and white picture and he caught my stare, it was a pretty girl with boo font hair. He said, "That's my Bonnie, taken 'bout a year after we were wed."  
  
"Want some?" He asked.  
  
"Sure." Heero said.....though he wasn't too fond of milk, because of the fact that he just didn't drink that much of the stuff. He poured him a small glass, and handed it to him.  
  
They started talking and, eventually got on to the topic of relationships, and what Heero was sitting in an old, creaky, bar like this one.  
  
"We got into a small scuffle and I just needed some time to vent I guess." Heero confessed. His gaze wandered around the room, and finally came to rest on an old photo of a pretty woman. That was sitting on the edge of the bar in a picture frame. The bartender, who's name was Jim, followed the young mans stare to the picture."  
  
"That's a picture of my wife Bonnie.....she died about eight years ago."  
  
"So.....how did you become a bartender Jim...I mean you just don't seem to be the type to just do it on a whim.  
  
He looked at Heero and said.  
  
"He said,"I spent five years in the bar, when the cancer took her from me, But I've been sober three years now, cause the one thing stronger than the whiskey  
  
Is the sight of her holdin' our baby girl, The way she adored that string of pearls, That I gave her the day that our youngest boy Earl, married his high school love, And It's a new t-shirt saying"I'm a grandpa" Bein' right there as our time got small, And holdin' her hand, when the good lord called her up Yeah man thats the good stuff."  
  
Heero looked at him.  
  
He said,"When you get home she'll start to cry, When she says "I'm sorry", say "So am I" Look into those eyes so deep in love.....and drink it up 'Cause thats the good stuff, That's the good stuff."  
  
"Think about that....will ya sonny?" Jim asked, taking the empty glass away from the japanese man.  
  
"Hai....I will." Heero answered.  
  
"I never caught your name......." The bartender said.  
  
"It's Heero...Heero Yuy.....and thanks for the advice. I appreciate it." He said. He handed Jim a twenty-dollar bill. Which the old bartender blatantly refused.  
  
"No......You keep it."  
  
"It's the least I can do for the advice.....and the milk."  
  
"No.....keep it.....I don't often run into people like you.......you have a lot of spirit. The advice was free, and I hope you'll use it. Just remember, always remember to cherish everyday and everything....cause it can slip through your fingers like sand through an hourglass.....like they say, there's too many things to do and not enough time to do them. Just cherish what you have....and take nothing for granted....because.....you never know what you really have until it's gone." Jim said, a smile lighting up his face....making him seem years younger.  
  
"Thank you.."  
  
"Anytime......just remember to come back, ya hear?" He said. waving at Heero as he headed for the door.  
  
"I will." He said, leaving the small bar.  
  
As he drove home, Jim's words repeated themselves through his head."He's right....." Heero sighed.  
  
As he walked up the steps of the small two story house that he and Duo shared, the door was flung open, and Duo flung himself into Heero's arms.  
  
"Heero!! I was soo worried....!" Duo cried.  
  
"You were?" Heero asked. He looked down at his lover. Who was crying.  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"Learning one of life's lessons........I met someone tonight that gave me some good lessons in love...let's leave it at that." Heero said.  
  
"I'm soooo sorry!!! I shouldn't have yelled, especially over something as petty as a bill." Duo cried.  
  
"Shh.....it's my fault too....I yelled back....and stormed off, when I shouldn'tve." Heero said. Wrapping his arms around Duo's smaller frame. And capturing his lips on Duo's, They kissed. And walked inside.  
  
A week later.......................................................  
  
"Hey....Jim! You in here?" Heero called. he and Duo had returned to the bar, so Duo could meet the man who had given Heero the small life lesson.  
  
"Jim?" He called again.  
  
A younger man popped his head up from the counter."Are you looking for Jimmy Brickman?"  
  
"yes....where is he?"  
  
"In back. I'll go get him." He said, vacating the counter. He yelled into a back room.  
  
"Hey! Jim! Someone's here to see ya!" The kid yelled. The kindly older gentleman walked into view.  
  
"Oh Hi.....it's you! I'm glad you came to see me. This must be the lucky guy huh?" Jim asked, guesturing at Duo.  
  
"Yessir. I am." Duo said. extending his hand to shake.  
  
Jim shook hands with the braided man, and turned to Heero.  
  
"You know.....your lucky...you got one of the good lookin' ones....from a womans perspective....I was married for 30 some odd years." Jim joked.  
  
"I'm guessing that's something your wife would've said?" Duo asked.  
  
"Yeah. It is...by the way....I want you to hear something.......I had someone come in a few weeks ago in about the same position as you......what I didn't know....is he's one of the biggest names in country music.....he created a song called"the good stuff" after the little meeting we had.......he dropped by a few days ago and left me a copy of it. I want you to hear it." Jim said, pressing play on the cd player.  
  
"Well me and my lady had our first big fight, So I drove around 'till I saw the neon lights of a corner bar, and it just seemed right so I pulled up.  
  
Not a soul around but the old barkeep, down at the inn lookin' half asleep, then he walked up and said "What'll it be?" I said "The good stuff."  
  
He didn't reach 'round for the whiskey, he didn't pour me a beer, his blue eyes kinda' went misty, he said "You can't find that here."  
  
'Cause it's the first long kiss on a second date, Your mama's all worried when you get home late, and dropping the ring in the spaghetti plate, 'cause your hands are shakin' so much. And it's the way that she looks with the rice in her hair, eatin' burnt suppers the whole first year, and askin for seconds, to keep her from tearin' up. Yeah man that's the good stuff.  
  
Grabbed a carton of milk and he poured a glass, I smiled and said, "I'll have some of that" we sat there and talked as an hour passed, like old friends. Saw a black and white picture and he caught my stare, it was a pretty girl with boo font hair. He said, "That's my Bonnie, taken 'bout a year after we were wed."  
  
"He said,"I spent five years in the bar, when the cancer took her from me, But I've been sober three years now, cause the one thing stronger than the whiskey  
  
Is the sight of her holdin' our baby girl, The way she adored that string of pearls, That I gave her the day that our youngest boy Earl, married his high school love, And It's a new t-shirt saying"I'm a grandpa" Bein' right there as our time got small, And holdin' her hand, when the good lord called her up Yeah man thats the good stuff.  
  
He said,"When you get home she'll start to cry, When she says "I'm sorry", say "So am I" Look into those eyes so deep in love.....and drink it up 'Cause thats the good stuff, That's the good stuff."  
  
As the last chord of the song played, Heero was almost to the point of tears....both jim and Duo......were long past the point of no return.  
  
"What's this guy's name....so I can buy a copy of the cd when it comes out?" Heero asked  
  
"Kenny chesney." Jim said. Wiping his eyes with his apron.  
  
"Well......Duo...we have things to finish.....Like the deck on the front side of the house...come on. It was nice to see you again Jim."  
  
"Like wise. Please stop by anytime. This old man needs to talk to someone, and It might as well be you." Jim said, smiling that broad smile that lit his whole face up.  
  
"As a thank you......were inviting you to a cookout were having next saturday. All our friends are gonna be there, it's sort of a house warming type deal, but we'd be happy if you came." Duo said.  
  
"Only.....if I can help cook."  
  
"Sure." Duo said.  
  
"I'll be there. thank you. And see you then." Jim said. As the couple headed out the door.  
  
"So young......I wish I had cherished my younger days....oh well it's not good for an old man to dwell on his past." Jim said, returning to his inventory check.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"He seems like a nice guy." Duo said.  
  
"Yeah. He wouldn't even take my money." Heero said. Looking at his hands. At the set of blisters that were forming on them from the hammer he'd been using.  
  
"Well.....he's coming to the cookout saturday. Don't worry about it." Duo said, climbing off of the ladder and wrapping his arms around Heero from behind.  
  
"I love you, Heero."  
  
"Ai'shiteru, Duo-koi." Heero said, turning around and capturing Duo in a light kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~OWARI~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authors notes:  
  
Sniff.....I actually cried writing this. I think I did a good job on it......Hopefully so will everyone else. this took me two days to write....and it's seven pages long. Wow, I out did myself.! Go me....hopefully it's longer than my other songfic. Please go to my profile and check it out....I don't have the story id number or the link page on me at the moment. It's called "three chords and the truth." And it's a 2x1. This one is a 1x2. ok? Please R%R...it'll help my self esteem alot. Thank you. And I really hope you enjoyed this. 


End file.
